Brokenfoot
Brokenfoot is a tall, sturdy and well muscled dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Description Appearance Basic Description Brokenfoot is a tall, sturdy and well muscled dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Fur Brokenfoot's coat is a dark brown color, almost black. His stripes fade off as they reach his tail. His fur is short and glossy, a little rough towards his paws, which are a lighter brown. He has dappled fur colors on the tip of his tail, the colors being, black, lighter brown and a hint of ginger. Body Brokenfoot's body is lean and muscular, his shoulders broad and his chest rather wide. His muzzle is slightly pointed and his head is slim compared to the rest of him. His legs are long but his paws are small and sometimes he is unbalanced because of this. His back drops a little towards the centre of his body. Personality Brokenfoot is calm, collected and kind and he has a knack of resolving situations without claws being used in any way. He is very smart, loyal and can be a little big-headed. He is very proud of his Clan. He is good with kits and elders and likes to help in anyway he can. He likes a little bit of romance and likes to show off to the single she-cats, especially Firepoppy and his mate, Dripclaw. Skills Brokenfoot is a skilled tree-climber and loves to feel the wind in his fur as he chases squirrels along the treetops. He is a successful hunter and outshines even Speckleflame in battle skills. He is a swift runner and has a lot of stamina. He could probably run across the whole moorland and not be tired. Life Kithood and Adolescence Brokenfoot, like every other Clan cat, started out as a little kit, by the name of Stormkit. He was of FrostClan and was the younger kit of his litter. He had one littermate, a sister named Foxkit, a little ambitious one she was. The two grew up together quite perfectly, their parents only fighting when they knew it was right. Stormkit loved FrostClan. Things did not go as planned when Stormkit turned three moons old. His parents split up and his father left the Clan in search of a fellow kit, Ebonykit's, father Rustwhisker. Stormkit and Foxkit were heartbroken when their mother gave them to another queen, Stormkit almost purposefully starving himself. One time, when Stormkit was bored of camp and his adopted mother, he and Foxkit decided to go look for their father. When they neared the big Twolegplace, Foxkit left her brother and went back to FrostClan, scared of the kittypets. Stormkit did not follow his older sister. Instead, he went closer to the Twolegplace, to study it and search for his father's scent. He did not find anything, except a den where he went inside of. He never remembered what happened then, as he had blacked out. Stormkit woke up beside a queen's belly, and he immediately knew this was not FrostClan. He asked the queen where he was and she said he was safe and sound in SunClan. He was renamed Brokenkit, when the Clan discovered his left forepaw was broken. ------- As Brokenkit turned into Brokenpaw, he was excited when he was apprentices to Mistflight, one of the more famous SunClan warriors. A few moons into his training was when he met young Amberpaw, an apprentice of the same age, apprentices to another SunClan warrior named Rockwing. The two quickly got along and soon they were almost always together. But of course there was always going to be a Foxkit-shaped-hole in his heart. Adulthood Brokenfoot received his warrior name alongside Amberpaw, now Ambershine and her friend, Drip-paw, now Dripclaw. Dripclaw was becoming increasingly jealous of Brokenfoot and Ambershine's close friendship as they grew into their thirteenth moon, but Brokenfoot didn't care. He only cared about his hunting and impressing Ambershine with his catches. One day, Brokenfoot came back to camp with a huge squirrel and Ambershine raced up to him, acting a little stranger than usual. Brokenfoot was then told he was going to be a father. After two moons of waiting, he and Ambershine were now parents to two tom-kits, Rabbitkit and Nettlekit. But another three moons down the track, Brokenfoot couldn't have been more wrong in choosing a mate. Category:Characters